It is commonly known that electronics and electrical components can be damaged when immersed in water or subjected to other liquid-intensive environments. As was made clear in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans, La., and across the Gulf Coast of the United States, cellular telephone communications, flood control and other electronically controlled utility services were interrupted as a result of electronic controls and electrical components having been exposed to storm surge or flood water, sometimes for prolonged periods.
It is also commonly known that even the best conventional waterproofing or water-resistance measures can fail. With exposure to the elements over time, plastic enclosures, gaskets, rubber hoses, PVC pipes and other measures used to prevent the introduction of liquids into an electronic or electrical environment, can all degrade or otherwise fail permitting water or other fluids to impact electronics and electrical components.
There are several enclosures that have attempted to provide a water-resistant environment for sensitive electronics and electrical components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,837 to Christensen, et al., discloses an enclosure for electrical devices having an entrance connector in the top portion thereof, including means for varying the location of the entrance connector so as to permit ready alignment with other apparatus. The Christensen at al. '837 patent also discloses a means for preventing the admission of moisture through the top of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,269 to Rose discloses a waterproof electrical enclosure for the encapsulation of electrical and electronic components. The enclosure includes a box-like base part and a sealing cover held to the base part by special fasteners located in special mounting points in the corners of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,777 to Marcou et al. discloses a weatherproof electrical enclosure having a base and a cover pivotally connected to the base by movable hinge clips. The position of the hinge clips can be adjusted to allow the cover to open horizontally or vertically without removing or remounting the enclosure. The cover may have cable openings at the top and bottom which may be shielded by hoods and may also have a latch mechanism to keep the cover in the closed position. The enclosure may also include a cover plate having ribs that can be selectively removed to create different kinds of apertures that conform to different types of electrical fixtures. The cover plate may have recesses on two diagonally opposite corners and horizontally elongated mounting holes to make it easier to install, position and remove the cover plate from the base.
There exists a need to provide an enclosure for electronics and electrical components which can withstand prolonged and intensive exposure to liquid environments.